Star Trek TOS Season 4 Episode 6
by Lizzie Brookes
Summary: This is a remake of The Apple Episode and partially inspired by the recent writing challenge where Kirk thinks and acts like a Vulcan.


The Original Series

Season 4 Episode 6

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Star Trek.

Note: This is a remake of the Star Trek Episode; The Apple and partially inspired by the recent challenge; Kirk developing a virus which makes him think and act logically.

Voiceover: Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise, and its five year mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before.

Captain Kirk, Mr Spock, Dr McCoy, Ensign Chekhov, Yeoman Martha Landon and four security officers materialized on Gamma Trianguli IV. The entire planet appeared to resemble Paradise, except that it consisted only of apple orchards and isolated clusters of flowers with thorns here and there. Interestingly the flowers appeared surrounded by fences. One of the security officers, standing too close to a flower suddenly collapsed as the flower shot poisonous thorns at him.

Dr McCoy examined him with his tricorder. "He's dead Jim".

Kirk hesitated. "Perhaps we should leave".

"Your orders are to explore new planets and meet new civilizations Captain" Spock reminded him. "Might I suggest that we continue exploring this planet but avoid the flowers? As you can see the inhabitants have constructed fences round them and I deduce this is for their protection".

"Quite right Mr Spock. Carry your phasers and keep them on stun. Kirk to Enterprise."

"Scotty here Captain".

"One of the security guards fell victim to a poisonous plant. I want him beamed up to the ship."

"Right away Sir".

Nothing happened.

"Scotty?"

"I'm sorry Sir. The transporter has short circuited. It will take me a few hours to repair it".

"Effect repairs immediately Kirk out".

Advising extreme caution Kirk led the landing party to explore the planet. Putting aside the flowers which they carefully avoided, they came across no further threats. Soon the landing party reached a friendly native village. Spock was surprised to see that the inhabitants looked exactly like Vulcans.

"Fascinating".

"Oh great just what we need" grumbled Doctor McCoy.

"Are they Vulcans?"

"Possibly Captain though none that I know."

A Vulcan woman greeted them "Welcome to our village. I deduce you have travelled from afar and it would therefore be logical to offer you refreshment".

The landing party followed her to a tent where food of various kinds along with apples and leaves were placed before them.

"Wow are these leaves Russian?"

One of the Vulcans raised an eyebrow but didn't reply.

Spock asked about the poisonous plants.

"Yes the one misfortune of our planet. Logic told us if we erected fences around them we could minimise the effect. Though as they grow wild and in clusters and we cannot prevent them growing…"

"Heaven help us".

"Doctor try the wine". Kirk quickly put a glass in his hand.

The planet inhabitants conversed with the landing party and showed an interest in joining the Federation. Kirk was pleased. He bit into an apple.

"You have some fine apple orchards".

"Thank you. It is our predominant food."

Kirk eventually excused himself. "Kirk to Enterprise".

"Enterprise here Captain".

"Is the transporter repaired?"

"Yes fully operational."

"Thank you Mr Scott".

The Vulcan woman led them back to the beaming point. Kirk was so caught up in conversation with her he didn't notice one of the poisonous flowers were turning towards him.

"Jim" Spock pushed him out of the way and then collapsed.

"Spock". Kirk took him in his arms while the Vulcan woman stood with hands behind her back and a raised eyebrow.

Doctor McCoy gave Spock a shot.

"He's not responding."

Better get back to the ship Jim."

Kirk pulled out his communicator just as Spock came to. "Are you okay?"

"Doctor MCoy's potion is churning my stomach but other than that I am quite well."

"If your blood was red instead of green you wouldn't have an upset stomach".

"What were you trying to do?"

"I surmised you were unaware of that plant so I.."

"Stepped in front and took the thorns yourself".

"I assure you Captain I had no intention of doing that. It was merely my own clumsiness that prevented me from moving out of the way".

"I see. Well next time just yell. I can step out of the way just as quickly as the next man."

"I shall endeavour to do so."

"Trying to get yourself killed. Do you know how much Starfleet has invested in you?"

"I apologise if your friend has been injured by our plants. I can assure you it was completely unintentional".

"Oh give it a rest. Jim is it safe to let these people stay here if poisonous flowers grow here?"

"I assure you the risk to us is very slight."

"Oh God".

"Doctor" Spock spoke patiently. "There are poisonous plants on Vulcan too but we didn't all evacuate because of that. Would you leave Earth because of the yew trees and holly hedges?"

"Damn it Spock, This is different."

"Gentlemen please". Kirk turned to the lady. "You are of course welcome to join us on our ship".

"Thank you no. We know how to protect ourselves against the plants and have no wish to leave the planet we call home".

"Satisfied Bones?"

Doctor McCoy scowled and said nothing. Kirk took out his communicator. "Eight to beam up Scotty".

The following day Kirk awakened in his cabin feeling a strange desire to meditate. He stood ruler straight and then remembered that he had no candles or incense. He knocked on Spock's cabin door and asked to borrow incense and candles. Spock was surprised.

"Taking an interest in Vulcan culture Captain?"

"That is a logical deduction Mr Spock."

Spock raised his eyebrows but supplied the items anyway.

"Thank you Mr Spock." The Captain retired to his own cabin to meditate. He then went to the bridge.

"Keptin on the bridge".

Kirk nodded acknowledgement and strode to his chair without a word. Sulu, Chekhov, and Uhura all looked at each other.

"Captain how are you feeling?" Uhura asked tentatively.

"I am perfectly well thank you Lieutenant."

Sulu looked quizzical. "Captain?"

"Yes Mr Sulu?"

"Are you sure that you are feeling alright?"

"Mr Sulu you heard me confirm to Lieutenant Uhura that I am in excellent health. Where is the logic in asking a question that has already been answered?"

"The Keptin sounds like Mr Spock".

"Why thank you ensign."

The bridge crew looked helplessly at Spock who raised an eyebrow. "If you will excuse me". Spock stood up and strode towards the turbolift. After a few minutes Sulu shrugged and turned back to the screen.

"Orders Captain?"

"Warp Factor 1 straight ahead Mr Sulu."

"Aye Captain."

A few minutes later Spock returned accompanied by Doctor McCoy.

"Jim may I see you in sickbay?"

"On what grounds?"

McCoy cursed.

"Captain, your similarity to a Vulcan is most intriguing. However the only logical course of action that would placate the good doctor is to submit to a medical examination in sickbay."

"Quite right Mr Spock. You have the…"

"Actually I would like Spock to come too. Given your condition, I would even accept advice from the green blooded pointy eared elf for once".

"An excellent display of logic wouldn't you agree Spock?"

"Indeed Captain".

"Mr Sulu you have the bridge."

"Damn" McCoy stared at Jim's brain scan.

"Doctor?"

"The cells in his brain that control logic, speech, mathematics and so on have been energised and the cells that control emotion have been neutralised."

"Fascinating"

"But I am at a loss to know what caused it."

"When the Captain awakened he showed a sudden interest in meditation. It is logical to assume that the change took place on the planet we visited yesterday."

"But the plants did not…"

"No as far as we know they only kill..."

McCoy paced up and down. He paused and spoke with an effort. "Any suggestions Spock?"

Spock thought.

"Could it be to do with the refreshment we partook of?"

"Only the Captain ate one of the apples". McCoy clicked his fingers and then scowled "And he had to go and warp away from the planet so we can no longer get a sample."

"That does pose difficulty Doctor."

Doctor McCoy hit himself in the forehead with his fist. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"If I might suggest asking Jim's advice. Just because he has become like a Vulcan doesn't mean he is incapable of…"

McCoy sighed. Very well". He and Spock returned to Sickbay where McCoy did a double take. Jim now had perfectly pointed ears.

McCoy stared at Jim, unable to say a word. Spock however, succinctly explained the situation to him.

"It would be logical to suggest that if only certain cells are neutralised, to stimulate all your nerves would counter the effect, although…" Jim hesitated and looked at Spock "I would be sorry as I do like being a Vulcan".

"Having someone of my own mindset and intellect to converse with has been an enjoyable experience" Spock agreed. "However it is my duty as first officer to see that you are returned to your former self."

Kirk inclined his head. McCoy had left the room even before their conversation ended. He returned with a cup of steaming coffee.

Kirk raised an eyebrow, paused for a second and then drank the coffee.

After about a minute he blinked "Woah".

"Welcome back Captain".

"Thanks Bones".

Spock bowed his head without a word.

"Wait a minute". A thought had occurred to Jim. "The people on the planet. They could have been ordinary human beings who became Vulcans".

"You have a point Jim".

"Kirk to Bridge. Uhura I need you to send a message to Starfleet."

Kirk dictated the message to Uhura and then returned to Spock who brushed a hand across his eye. Doctor McCoy smirked.

"Rec Room 10 is free for a game of chess Mr Spock."

"Thank you Captain." Spock stood up and followed Jim out.

The End.


End file.
